One Step at A Time
by Kris Unleashed
Summary: Azusa's Journey to finding her place in this world. (Bad at summaries) It's a [Yui/Azusa] pairing
1. Chapter 1: Things I cannot Say

"But… I'm not like that!"

Nakano Azusa, a second year at Sakuragaoka High School, one of the guitarists of Ho-Kago Tea Time Band of The Light Music Club, repeats her very exact words for the 50th time to herself. Maybe, even 100th time. Who was she kidding?

"Demo… Am I not like that?" As she starts questioning herself.

Who was she trying to convince? Herself.

Mugi-Senpai doesn't seem to mind love between girls. Ritsu-Senpai seems pretty accepting of all kinds of relationships. Mio-Senpai said that the club is like her boyfriend right now.

So, why am I doubting?… why can't I accept? Azusa groans a bit louder than she noticed.

"Azusa-chan? Azusa-chaaaaaaaan!" Jun desperately tries to get Azusa's attention but royally fails. "Ne, Ui-chan. Class has been out for a while now, and I have to go to My club. I don't know what else I can do. Azusa-chan has been out of it, and I can't get to her snap back. Can I leave her with you?"

"Hai Jun-chan. I wish I knew what has gotten her so spaced out these past few days. But I'll stay with her." Hirasawa Ui, responds with concern in her tone.

Ui continues to finish her cleaning duties as she takes random glances towards her dazed friend, sitting still on her desk. "I wish I knew what's going on in your thoughts, Azusa-chan."

"Azusa-chan? Azu-" Ui tries to get her friend's attention once again when the twin-tailed haired girl blinked, letting Ui know that she's back to the present.

Azusa quickly turns her head over her shoulders, both ways, checking her surroundings. "Ui-chan?"

With a bright and Genki smile, "Azusa-chan, the class has been done for a while now. Jun-chan couldn't wait until you snap back. She had to get to her club -"

"Yui-Senpai!" Azusa finds herself bolting upright on her seat at her friend's mention of… club, cutting Ui's thoughts.

"iie Azusa-chan." It's just you and me. I just finished logging the cleaning, and I can walk you to the third flo-"

"AZU-NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" A piercing sound bounces through the hallway walls of the second year classroom floor.

And before Ui can focus on this loud screaming that cut her thoughts, she finds herself watching her older sister, third year, lead guitarist of Azusa's band, drape herself over Azusa's back, keeping the second year in a tight embrace.

"Ohayo Ui. I was sent by the others to pick this girl up. Her tea's getting cold, and they're starting to get worried." Yui explains herself to her younger sister.

"Daijoubu onee-chan. I was just going to walk with her to the club room once I finished. But since you're here, I can just go home and start on dinner. I have to stop by the store to pick up soy sauce." Ui grins at her sister.

As Azusa watched the exchange between the sisters, she starts feeling warm breath against the left side of her neck. Suddenly, her thoughts are laser focused on the arms that are keeping her feel safe and warm. "All the other girls are worried about you, Azu-nyan." Yui barely whispers against Azusa's neck. Surprising herself, Azusa find herself tilting her head a bit to the side, giving her sempai more space… for what now?

Warm and tender breath grazing against her skin made Azusa shiver. "Yui-Senpai, not here." Blushed Azusa responds to Yui's words that came out in an unintentional slight moan.

"Ja!" Ui bids to her older sister and friend as she walks out of the classroom, heading to the store. Ui wanted to ask Azusa how the younger guitarist knew Yui was around, but she shakes off the thought. She can ask Azusa at a different time.

"Ikimashou Azu-nyan?"

"Where are we going Yui-Senpai?" Azusa turns herself around, staying in Yui's arms, missing the warmth on her back.

"Club time! Mio-chan, Mugi-chan, and Rit-chan got worried when you were not in the club room. Mugi-chan said it's not like you to be 15 minutes late, so they had asked me to see if you're still in school. I checked your outdoor shoes first, and they were still in your locker, so I came in here." Yui tries to explain to Azusa why it took her another 10 minutes just to find the other guitarist.

Azusa watches Yui explain her actions why it took Yui a while to get her. The younger girl could swear she can see Yui's thought bubbles going overdrive just recounting her steps, from the third floor, to the shoe lockers, back up to the second floor - instead of just going straight from the club room, next floor down straight to Azusa's classroom.

Azusa smiles, packs her things, and takes Yui's hands as she follows her Sempai to their club room.

"But… I'm not like that!" Azusa's words echo in her thoughts as her eyes land on her hand holding onto Yui's while on their way up to their club room. To Yui's surprise, Azusa quickly pulls her hand back, finding the straps of her bag to grip. "Ano…"

Yui stops dead in her tracks as she felt Azusa let go of her hand. She turns towards her kouhai… "Azu-Nyan? Did you not want to go to the club today? Are you not feeling well?" Yui gently places her hand on Azusa's forehead checking for warmth.

Turning her gaze towards Yui, Azusa finds herself drawn into the deepest brown eyes. Those held so much emotions, from the most airhead person she has ever met. "Gomen ne Yui-Senpai. I probably should head home." With a bow, she turns back and takes the lower steps to head home.

Yui watched as Azusa turned the opposite way. Thoughts ran amok in her mind, but she had a feeling that the younger needed some time for herself. Now what do I tell everyone else?


	2. Chapter 2: Sometimes it takes a push

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I just really ship YuiAzu

Three pairs of eyes gazing at her as she finds herself, once again, coming back to her surroundings.

"Nani?" Azusa looks at the four third year club members.

"You've been spacing out again, Azusa-chan. And it's becoming more and more frequent. We're all just worried about you." Akimaya Mio, the band's bassist tells Azusa. Her eyes, encouraging the younger girl to share whatever it is that's bothering her.

"Mina-san Gomen ne. I'll try to pay more attention next time." Azusa responds.

The quiet and soft-spoken pianist, Kotobuki Mugi, turns her attention to the group. "It's not having to pay more attention, Azusa-chan. It's paying better attention. You're normally sharper than this. But for the past couple of weeks, something has been taking over your attention and focus. And we just want you to know that we're here to help. You're an amazing guitarist, but lately your tempo has been off."

"Hai… Gomenasai"

"Azusa-chan, we're not just your club mates and band mates, you know." Tainaka Ritsu, the band's drummer, places a gentle hand on Azusa's shoulder, turning the younger girl's attention to her. "We're also your friends."

"Arigato mina-san for your concern." Azusa smiles softly at everyone, from her most serious Mio-Senpai, then the jokester Ritsu-senpai, to watching her Mugi-senpai clear out the cups to wash them and put them away.

Finally, her eyes land on Yui. Her most affectionate senpai. Yes, airhead and space case for the most part… except for today. Azusa eyes Yui. Yui, has her head down, staring at the desk, has been silent this whole time while her other bandmates have voiced out their concerns. But -

"Yui-senpai?"

Yui's attention was called back the moment Yui heard Azusa called her name. She turns to the younger girl, with tears threatening to fall. If Azusa never knew the feeling of a broken heart, this picture of Yui in tears just showed her how bad this feeling can get. Azusa's breath hitched at the sight of her Yui-Sempai in tears.

Sprinting towards Yui's left side, Azusa finds herself kneeling on the floor next to Yui's leg, finding immense comfort in laying her head on Yui's lap as the third year slowly runs her fingers thru Azusa's bangs. "Gomenasai I caused you pain, Yui-Senpai." Slowly looking up at Yui, Azusa adds, "Please don't cry."

"iie" Yui shakes her head while brushing her tears with her handkerchief. "I will wait until you're ready to talk Azu-nyan. I will always wait for you." Yui finishes giving Azusa a soft smile, reassuring the second year.

And that voice that Azusa have longed to hear all day drilled into her core. It's the security that's in Yui's voice, the safety of Yui's arms. Locking deep into brown eyes, it almost felt too much for Azusa. Yui's gaze felt like exposing Azusa's carefully hidden secret. Unable to handle the intensity of her Yui-senpai's stare, Azusa's eyes diverted away and slowly found their way to Yui's lips. Has she always wanted to taste those lips? Yui watches Azusa, returning the second year's gaze while slightly brushing Azusa's tears with her thumb.

"I think it's time to head home." Ritsu managed to break the intense atmosphere in the room, enveloping Yui and Azusa.

"I'm done cleaning up." Mugi adds.

"I'll give Ton-chan her food first then I'll pack up." Azusa replies to the third years.

"We can wait, Azusa-chan. It doesn't take long to feed Ton-chan." Being the understanding senpai that she is, Mugi offered to wait for Azusa to finish her tasks. "I can feed Ton-chan, Azusa-chan."

"It's okay, Mugi-Senpai. I can manage. I don't want you guys catching the late trains." Azusa smiles.

"In that case, I'll stay with you and walk home with you, Azu-nyan." Yui gives Azusa a beaming smile. "Besides, I forgot a notebook in our classroom. I'll go get it while you feed Ton-chan, then we'll walk home together."

"Ja ne" as Mio, Mugi, and Ritsu head home.

"Azu-Nyan, I'll be right back. I'll go get my notebook" Yui laughs as she runs down the steps to her classroom.

Azusa watches as Yui giddily speeds off. "It is her. It's always been her." Azusa smiles at this realization before starting to feed their turtle.

Azusa's back was facing the door while she packs her school bag, getting ready to go home when she felt those arms wrap around her from her back. Leaning in against the side of Azusa's neck, Yui plants air brush kisses, barely whispering "I'm not as dense as you think I am, Azu-nyan… Say it, my koneko-chan."

Letting go of all her inhibitions, Azusa responds with a pleading cry "Onegai Yui-Sempai… we can't. Not here."

Azusa reaches her arms back over her shoulders, holding onto Yui. This move allowed Yui to close the space between her and her kouhai. With lips brushing against Azusa's neck, fleeting kisses explore warm skin, Azusa finally gives in to her emotions. Leaning her head back towards Yui's shoulder, she closes her eyes and moans… only for Yui to hear. "Don't leave me, Yui-Sempai. Onegai, never leave me."

Yui gently nips and bites the side of Azusa's neck… "I want to hear you say it."

Azusa's tears slowly falls...

Teeth grazing painfully slow… "Azu-nyan"

Azusa's body trembles...

Tongue swirling on one spot, telling Azusa that Yui's teasing… prepping.

And in the softest whisper "Nakano Azusa…" as Yui takes a slow, hard suckling bite -

And Nakano Azusa surrendered to her feelings. Letting go of what has been haunting her since their trip to London. The fight that has been waging between her heart and mind finally ended. And the love that has taunted her, has bloomed.

In surrender, she found her freedom. In tears, she found her strength. In doubt, she found her trust. And when she finally let go, she was saved… And she found her place. Right here, in Yui's arms, right where she belongs.

"I am yours, Yui-Sempai. I love you."


	3. Chapter 3: Not here

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

With eyes closed and head leaned back resting on Yui's right shoulder, Azusa drapes her arms over Yui's around her waist.

"How long have you known, Yui-Senpai?" Azusa finally breaks the silence that's wrapping the two guitarists.

"Everyday." Yui responds, tightening her hold on the second year. "Was I not supposed to know Azu-nyan?"

"I tried, Yui-Senpai. I tried not to show it. I tried not to feel it. I was always told I'm supposed to like boys. Demo - " And Nakano Azusa finally let her tears fall free. Her heart exposed for Yui to feel. She was at her senpai's mercy.

The tears that she has held since they came back from their London trip now flows with unknown force. The weight of insecurity that she has carried that came with the feelings she didn't understand was finally off her shoulders. She knew that Yui was graduating soon, and Azusa didn't know if her senpai planned on keeping in touch with her after the older guitarist graduated. The guilt of having strong feelings for another girl slowly faded in the arms of Hirasawa Yui.

So, Azusa let her heart come undone.

"It's not wrong, Azu-nyan. Mugi-chan once said as long as both girls agree and are happy with each other, it should be okay. I know a lot of people don't agree with that. But if it's Azu-nyan, I want to see you always happy." Yui gives Azusa a much needed security.

Azusa takes in every word from Yui's mouth. She knows that as simple of a thought as they are, her senpai always spoke from her heart. "How did you know, Yui-Senpai? Do the others…?"

"I don't know if the others know, Azu-nyan. Mugi-chan picks up on things easily. And after today, I'm pretty sure they will start having ideas. They are truly just worried about you. Me, most of all." Yui Explains.

"Demo -" Azusa cuts Yui briefly.

Yui continues, "As for your first question, how did I know?, I've had this feeling. Nut? Gnat? Instinct"

"Gut". Azusa giggles.

"Azu-nyan, you always say "not here" but never "no." When I give you hugs, even when you can push Me away, you almost always just stand there and let Me hold you. You accepted My White Day gift candy, remember? "

This memory brings a smile to Azusa's lips. "I didn't think you were serious. But I ate that candy the day after."

Yui slowly turns Azusa around to face her. She leans closer into Azusa and places a light kiss on the twin tailed girl's forehead before guiding the smaller girl to sit down on bench, next to her school bag.

This time, it's Yui's turn to kneel in front of Azusa and look deep in the second year's eye. Yui takes a deep breath, and with all the honesty and sincerity she possesses, she starts speaking… "Ne Azu-nyan, I know nothing about love relationships. I like you a lot though. Like - a lot! It's not like I give Jun-chan hugs like I give you. No, those hugs are just for you. You give me enough energy to get through my day. If I'm tired, all I need is an Azu-nyan recharge hug, and I'm good to go again. When you turn red, it makes me smile. I want you to always smile, Azu-nyan… I know people think I'm always clueless and oblivious to everything around me, demo - Azu-nyan, I always pay attention to you. I will always listen to you. I'll be graduating soon, and it hurts to think about it. But I want to see you everyday even after I graduate, Azu-nyan. I want to go home after school or when I have work and say "Tadaima" and you'll be there for me. Because I will always wait for you."

Azusa can only stare at Yui as her senpai opens up to her with raw honest emotions. Azusa notices the tears running from Yui's eyes, and out of reflex, Azusa leans down towards Yui and lightly trails kisses along Yui's tears. "Yui-Senpai -"

And Azusa was cut of by Yui's lips, softly pressed against hers.

One tender kiss that sealed both of their feelings together. No, they didn't have to label what they are. No, neither of them know what is to come. But now they know that whatever happens, they will always have each other.

Yui was the first to pull back from their kiss. It was a simple, inexperienced, lip brush kiss. Azusa felt Yui's hesitation as she missed those lips instantly the moment they left her own. Azusa wraps her arms around Yui's neck, keeping the older girl close against her, barely whispering "… more" as she closes the gap and continues the kiss once started. This time, letting the tip of her tongue to slowly trace Yui's lips, as though asking for permission to enter.

Out of natural response, Yui parts her lips to allow Azusa's tongue to enter. And Yui couldn't contain the warmth the coursed through her body the moment she tasted Azusa's kiss. For all the candies and chocolates that she has eaten in her whole life, all the romantic movies she has seen, nothing could compare to the sweetness of Azusa's love. Yui let's out a soft moan from the intensity as her hands slowly brush the skin under Azusa's skirt, right between the younger girl's thighs.

"Yui-Senpai…" Azusa moans between kisses.

Yui's hands slowly inched their way between Azusa's legs. The older guitarist careful not to make any unwelcomed moves. Yui's right thumb presses lightly against the fabric, slowly circling the spot as she feels the fabric getting more and more wet. Not sensing any form of resistance from Azusa, Yui carefully hooks Azusa's panties on one side, exposing the girl's clit against the late afternoon's air. Yui trails the wetness as she felt Azusa giving her more access.

Azusa quickly pulled back from the kiss, catching her breath. "Onegai…"

And with that one word, Yui's resolve to please this amazing girl strengthen.

Yui turns to look at an extremely flushed Azusa. "Not here."


	4. Chapter 4: As long as we're Together

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.

"Let's go home, Azu-Nyan." Yui softly whispers against Azusa's lips as she brushed off the younger girl's tears.

The two guitarist just spent the last half an hour pouring their heart's content to one another. It has been a rather confusing time for Yui. She has tried to describe and explain her emotions to her kouhai, but no words seemed to justify her feelings. She had felt frustrated unable to clearly express how her heart beats faster and harder when she has her arms around Azusa. She couldn't explain to the younger girl how Azusa's mere presence makes her smile out of nowhere, and that everything will turn out okay. But even with Yui's annoyance, she knew she had to stay strong for the both of them. It was apparent that the second year was also struggling with emotions taunting her. And Yui knew that she had to be the stronger one for her and Azusa, if only for this time.

"Kami-sama, please let me be the one to make her happy." Yui finished her thoughts, still looking up at the girl sitting in front of her.

Azusa's gaze, moving from her lap to Yui's eyes. She found comfort in her genki Senpai's company. Although her mind's still spinning on how the recent conversation unfolded, Azusa was at least sure of one thing. Hirasawa Yui has not only accepted her feelings, but the older guitarist also has also mirrored and returned them. And that was enough to give her heart some relief from the tumultuous emotions she has been going through for these past few weeks.

"Hai." Azusa nodded without moving from where she was sitting.

Yui noticed Azusa's apprehensive demeanor and suddenly gets alarmed that she has said and done something wrong.

"Azu-nyan daijoubu?" Panic starts to slip in Yui's thoughts.

"Ano… Yui-Senpai, is it really okay for us…?" Azusa started to ask but was immediately cut-off when she suddenly felt Yui pouncing her from kneeling position to now crawling on top of Azusa.

Brown eyes drilling into garnet.

Azusa found herself pinned, laying on her back, with Yui on top of her. "Yui-se"

"Azu-nyan" Yui takes Azusa's right wrist and places the younger girl's palm over her heart while supporting herself on top of Azusa with her right arm. "Do you doubt my feelings? You're why my heart's going doki doki like crazy."

Feeling Yui's heart beat frantically against her palm, Azusa replies "I never doubted you, Yui-Senpai."

To prove her point, Azusa slid her hands between the them, unbuttoning Yui's jacket. To her own surprise, she found her own legs wrapping around her senpai's waist causing her skirt to bunch up to her waist, as if to hold the older girl in place. She clenches Yui's button up shirt and pulls the older guitarist down, meeting her in a hot searing lip lock. Azusa darted her tongue between Yui's lips as she swirls her own against Yui's inviting tongue.

Yui matched Azusa's kisses with as much fervor. She had thought about moments like this with the twin-tailed girl many times, but nothing came close to the real thing. She shifted slightly, allowing her left knee to press against the area between Azusa's legs, warm and wet. Yui's thoughts were pulled back when she heard a slight moan from Azusa.

"mmm...nnngg...yui-"

Slightly pulling back to catch their breath, Yui kept her forehead lightly pressed against Azusa's. "Azu-Nyan…" She finally breathed.

"Yui-Senpai, we have to go home. It's getting late." Azusa finally caught her breath.

"Tomorrow's Friday. Are you able to spend the weekend with me?" Asked Yui.

"I will ask for permission from my parents when I get home tonight, Yui-Senpai."

"Ui said she will be staying at Mugi-chan's place until Sunday to get piano lessons from her and work on a couple of cake recipes. And it would be very quiet in the house. You can bring Muttan with you, if you want… So we can practice." Yui tried to explain herself in one breath.

This brings a smirk on Azusa's lips. "Sure, Yui-Senpai . We can practice." The younger girl raises a brow and giggles. Practice usually meant snacking, laying on the couch, and watching TV. All but actually practice.

This lighthearted conversation gave Yui much more security that she has not royally messed up her friendship with Azusa. Yui pushes herself off Azusa, and almost instantly missing the feel of the younger girl against her. As soon as she got up standing, she extended her hand for Azusa to take to help her get up from laying on the bench.

Azusa immediately noticed Yui's untied ribbon and opened shirt, exposing cream skin underneath it. _When did I…. do that?_. Azusa thought.

As the second year guitarist reached out and started buttoning Yui's shirt, her hand rested lightly against the exposed skin, feeling its warmth. Feeling the younger girl's touch sent shivers all over Yui's body.

Fingertips linger against hot skin.

"Azu-nyan…" Yui moans while gripping Azusa's wrists. "We have time, Azusa. Or am I not worth the wait?" As Yui whispers against Azusa's lips.

Azusa's thoughts went on rampage as she heard Yui drop the honorifics from her name. "If you put it that way..." Azusa can only respond.

Azusa willed her focus to actually straighten up Yui's uniform. All other thoughts were driving her crazy. Her dainty fingertips trembled as she worked on buttoning her senpai's shirt. Draping on Yui's jacket, Azusa noticed how broad the older girl's shoulders were. _"__Perfect for guitar straps... or My arms." _Azusa's mind was running amok. She has never longed for another person's heat as she was feeling now. _"Kami-sama, what is happening to me?"_

After minutes of fixing themselves and packing up their bags, Yui held out her hand for Azusa to take as they both headed out, closing the clubroom door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5: Prelude to A Weekend

Disclaimer: Just a typical fanfic. I don't own any legal rights on any K-ON! characters.

Pace pace pace pace…

Yui was anxiously walking back and forth in the livingroom while Ui was watching her older sister.

"Onee-chan, you're making me dizzy. Are you sure you're going to be okay with Me staying with Mugi-senpai? I'm getting a bit worried. Why can't you stay pu-?"

"Ui…"

The weekend cannot come fast enough for Yui. She had been thinking about her upcoming weekend with Azusa. It hasn't even been a day since Yui and Azusa shared their feelings to each other. It has been both a draining and liberating experience for Yui. She has held onto her budding feelings for her fellow guitarist for a while now. Yui had been fearful how her kouhai would react if she offered her feelings towards the younger guitarist. Every hug, albeit accepted, was never returned. She had been very affectionate towards Azusa, with nickname and all. There was just something about the younger girl that pulled Yui to her. And everyday, this feeling had only gotten stronger. She had been more than excited when Azusa agreed to share a room with her on their London trip. They would spend every second talking until sleep claimed them at night. And then those words…

"But I'm not like that."

So, Yui resigned to friendship. At that moment, she knew enough to bury her feelings for Azusa. She was lucky enough to be friends with the twin-tailed haired girl. She couldn't ask for more than that. She will be the best senpai too Azusa. Hence, the continued stolen hugs, glomps, and friendly affections. For Yui, Azusa gave her enough energy to get through her day. The younger guitarist has always been the main reason why Yui was able to enjoy learning how to play the guitar. Mio was a great coach, but it was a bit difficult to understand for Yui. The black haired beauty excelled in playing the Bass. Close enough to a guitar, but still different. Their love for guitars was the main thing Yui was able to share with Azusa. And that was only theirs.

Yui thinks back to the time she registered to play for their town's talent show competition. It had been the day after their finals, so she decided to enter the show by herself so not to inconvenience the rest of her band. It came as a huge surprise for her when Azusa offered to play with her. Yui thoroughly appreciated Azusa's offer to practice with her. And for a moment there, it was just them… it's like a world of their own.

"Onee-chan…". Ui was seriously getting worried about her sister.

And then this afternoon happened.

After coming to terms with their feelings for each other, Yui was confused beyond explanation. She wanted nothing more than to experience the younger guitarist's love. But she had to be very careful. Although Azusa had said the words Yui never thought she would hear, she didn't know how far Azusa was willing to go. Although the second year has expressed her feelings, it didn't mean that she was going to act on it or anything. Because...

"... she's not like that." Yui sadly sighs. But that kiss -

"ONEE-CHAAAAAAAAAN!" an extremely worried Ui finally snapped, calling her sister's attention back.

"Ui daijoubu? Finally snapping Yui out of her thoughts.

"This is the 4th time your phone has rang. I think it's pretty important." Ui explains.

"Oh". Yui picks up her phone and looks at the notification. Yui sweat drops when she sees 4 missed calls from Azusa, but no voicemail or text.

"Konnichiwa, my name is -" Yui dials her phone and politely introduces herself as soon as her call has been picked up.

"Yui-Senpai." Azusa responds.

Yui turns bright red at the sound of the younger girl. "Azu-Nyan." Just a couple of hours ago, she has heard this younger guitarist moan her name. "I want to hear her moan again." Yui finishes her thought before paying attention to the conversation she was having with her kouhai.

"Yui-Senpai, are you paying attention to what I'm saying?" Azusa just needed to make sure.

"Eh… ano…". Yui stammers.

"Oi. What am I gonna do with you, Yui-Senpai." Azusa chuckles then continues. "I asked my parent's permission if I could stay over at your place for this weekend. They were both okay with it. I just need to pick up My clothes after school tomorrow. They also want to meet you, so if it's okay, we can both come to my home after club, have you meet them, then we can head out to your place."

Yui turns bright red at the thought of spending all weekend with Azusa. Oh, all the things they could do… Her legs began to quiver as the older guitarist started feeling an ache between her legs. She accidentally drops her phone on the carpet, at which Ui decided to pick up the device. She puts Yui's phone against her ear, letting the other person knows that her sister has zoned out.

"Moshi Moshi." Ui carefully greets through the cellphone.

"Ohayo Ui." Azusa answers. "I heard a thump then I couldn't hear Yui-Senpai."

"Oh, she's here, just a bit shocked by something you said. She's turned red, and I'm afraid if she has a fever, I won't be able to go to Mugi-senpai's place for piano lessons." Ui explains to her friend, while looking up at her older sister.

"Daijoubu Ui. I was just explaining to Yui-Senpai that I got My parent's permission to stay with her this coming weekend. She told me about your weekend plans with Mugi-Senpai, and she had asked me if I can come over. It's awesome that you're getting lessons from Mugi-Senpai. She's really something with the keyboard. Mio-chan once told me stories about Mugi-senpai's concerts and awards."

"Hai! I'm so excited. She's been giving me random piano lessons for the past couple of weekends. But with finals and graduation coming up for them, she hasn't been able to do a full lesson with me. So, she told me we'll spend the whole weekend practicing. If I'm good enough, maybe I can help out with your club next year, ne? Ui rambles then goes into a giggle fit at the thought of spending a whole entire weekend with the one and only Kotobuki Tsumugi.

Azusa can hear the excitement in her friend's voice. She smiles at the thought that this usually very composed and proper friend of hers can turn into a giggly school girl every now and then.

"Onee-chan's attention seems to be coming back. I'll give the phone back to her. I'll see you tomorrow in school, Azusa-chan. Ja!" Ui then hands the phone back to her older sister.

"Gomen ne Ui. I didn't know what came over me. Arigato." says as Yui takes her phone back from her sister. "I'll finish this conversation in my room. Oyasumi." And Ui watches her older sister sprint up to her room and closes the door. She shakes her head at the sight of her overly energized sister. She chuckles as she gets back into finishing the kitchen chores before going up to her own room to finish her homework.

Yui plops down on her bed as she continues her conversation with Azusa. "I'm really excited you can come over and spend the weekend with me. We can leave after club tomorrow then I'll go to your place to meet your par-"

"Yui-senpai, I can't wait to see you tomorrow." Azusa cuts off Yui's thoughts with a mellow tone, almost demurely.

"Azu-Nyan…" Yui moans on the phone as she, once again, felt that familiar ache between her legs. Her free hand started traveling across her stomach, just below her belly button, slightly tugging the waist band of her pajama pants. Her breath hitched as felt her own touches rubbing the nub over her own underwear.

"Yui-sempai, this isn't -" Azusa's thoughts was cut off by Yui's moaning. And her mind traveled back to hours before when she felt her senpai's touch between her legs. "Yuiiiiiiiiii" Azusa strifes a moan against her clutched pillow, as her legs clench holding back trails of wetness she knew was coming.

Azusa continues, almost panting. "I have to finish my homework Yui-senpai. It's nice talking to you. I will see you tomorrow."

"Hai." Yui replies as she bit her tongue, not giving away her own ache to the second year. Hirasawa Yui can wait.

*Click*


	6. Chapter 6: Blending In

-

Yui watches every move the minute hand of her class's clock as it ticks. She's been more than excited as the bell rings signaling end of the school day. After class, she gets to spend her late afternoon with her friends, then spend the weekend with Azusa. But before then, she has to meet her Kouhai's parents. She's focused on maintaining her best behavior. After all, Azusa's parents entrusted their daughter's well being to Yui for the weekend. She knows enough not to give them any wrong impression. After all, Yui knew from the beginning how strict Azusa's parents are.

Yui switches her attention from the clock to the view outside of her classroom window. She has squinted a bit to a cloud formation that looked like a cat. And it reminded her of her kawaii rhythm guitarist.

Yui found herself barely whispering as the ache of missing the younger girl comes up to her chest. "Nyan..." This feeling was very different from the past that she's slowly beginning to understand. This one felt like an inner pressure on her chest, much like someone squeezing her heart and drawing out all her emotions.

"Oi Yui! Hello Yui?" Ritsu desperately tries to get their lead guitarist's attention by waving a hand up and down in front of Yui's face. "Anyone home?"

"Ano... let me try." Mugi offers. "Yui-chan, there's strawberry cake waiting at the club room."

Nothing.

"Wow. Must be something in the water that's making people all zoned out." Mio finally commented as she watched how her friends failed to catch Yui's attention. "Let me try something." Mio crosses her fingers and whispered in Yui's ear soft enough for only the guitarist to hear.

"Time to go, Yui-chan. Azusa-chan's waiting in the club room by herself."

Yui blinks at the sound of Azusa's name being mentioned.

"Ohhhhh! She's back! Awesome job Mio-chan!" Ritsu cheered on Mio on a successful try.

"Demo... what did you say to her Mio-chan?" Asked Mugi.

Mio kept her eyes on Yui, which was followed by Ritsu and Mugi's look. Mio wanted to talk to Yui first before saying anything to the other girls. She's afraid to share anything that the brunette wasn't comfortable to be open with. "Nothing. I just told her all the club members will be in the room." Answered Mio, smiling, keeping her eyes still on Yui.

Technically, that statement was true. All five of them will be in the club room. She just left Asuza's name out.

Yui turns around just to see that all her friends' eyes were on her. "Nani?"

Mio was the first to respond. "Class is done, Yui-chan. We should head out to the club. We need to practice."

"Hai!" Yui quickly packed her school bag and joined the rest of her friends as they made their way to the third floor.

As the four upperclassmen reached their club room, Ritsu reached for the doorknob and opened the door. She noticed that Azusa was laying on the bench, all curled up... asleep. "Shhhhhhhh" Ritsu puts her index fingers against her lips signaling the other girls to stay quiet. "We got a sleeping beauty in our room."

One at a time, all the girls quietly set their school bags on the table. Not wanting to wake Azusa, each of them carefully treaded across the room to get settled on their own tables. All but one.

Yui couldn't take her eyes off the sleeping guitarist. She could see Azusa's chest heave as the girl breathes while asleep. This reminded Yui of how Azusa felt right beneath her, just yesterday when they were sharing their feelings for each other on that same couch.

_Yesterday... She crawled on top of the younger girl and felt Azusa's touch for the first time as the younger girl started unbuttoning Yui's jacket and shirt. She felt small hands grazing against her skin, from her chest down to her stomach. _

A smile made its way to Yui's lips at this memory, and she realized that she'd been craving for that very same touch all throughout this past night. As if to break out of this reverie, Yui quickly found herself tripping on one of Mugi's chair leg, causing a brief raucous and a loud crash.

"Yui!" Mio was about to start lecturing Yui on paying attention where she's going before they noticed Azusa slowly sitting up on the couch.

"Mina-san Gomen ne". Azusa starts apologizing to all her sempai as she rubs her eyes, getting them to focus on the upperclassmen.

"Daijoubu Azusa-chan? Your eyes are red and you look exhausted." Mugi said as she helped Yui back up from the fall.

"Hai Mugi-Senpai. I just didn't get enough sleep last night." Azusa tried to explain.

"Azusa-chan, do you feel you have enough energy to practice today? We appreciate you for coming. But if you're tired, it's okay for you to go home." Mio added.

Ritsu quickly ran next to Azusa, draping an arm across the second year's shoulder. "Azusa-chan just needs a Ritsu energy boost and she'll be good as new, isn't that right?" Ritsu teasing the younger girl with a smirk. "oooooooh, someone kept our Azusa-chan up busy last night!"

Yui saw this interaction between Ritsu and Azusa. She took a quick glance at Azusa and saw how the younger girl didn't even flinch when held by Ritsu. No. Azusa didn't push Ritsu away. She didn't return the hug either.

Azusa saw the look on Yui's face. She couldn't figure out whether Yui was upset, confused, or just plain tired. Yui's usually upbeat. She had enough energy to perk up anyone who was feeling down in the band. But for some reason, Yui's been unusually quiet this whole time. Is she -

Azusa hastily pulls back from Ritsu's hold and stands up from the couch, straightening her uniform. "I don't know what you're talking about Ritsu-Sempai." Azusa stole a quick look at Yui and noticed that the older guitarist's expression has changed. "… jealous?"

"Would you like some tea then, Azusa-chan?" Asked Mugi.

"Hai. Arigatou." Azusa found her way to her chair.

The group drank tea and practiced for the rest of the afternoon. With her mind on Azusa's previous interaction with Ritsu, Yui found it difficult to focus on practicing. She had never felt those feelings before. Not once has she thought about hurting another soul. It just wasn't in her character to think ill of someone. But she wanted to yank out Azusa from Ritsu's ministrations… and she hit the wrong fret on her guitar.

"Yui-sempai." Azusa was the first to notice.

And the rest of the band stopped playing for a second.

"Gomen Ne. Let's try that again. Start from the beginning." Yui said.

Wrong fret again. "Awwww... looks like I'm gonna need to practice more on that transition."

The rest of the band stops playing and watches Azusa come up in front of Yui. The younger girl guided Yui's left hand into the correct chord and fret.

Mio noticed the closeness of the two guitarists. Literally. Azusa was unbelievably close to Yui... their chests were almost at a touching distance. She turned back to look at the others to see if they, too, noticed this closeness. As soon as Mio turned to Mugi, she saw the blonde's eyes sparkle. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head lightly then turned to see Ritsu, who had a smirk on her face watching the guitarists interact with each other.

Suddenly, Yui turns around with a nervous giggle on her face as she scratched the back of her head. "Ano... it looks like I'm gonna need to practice more than I thought I needed."

"It's okay, Yui. We know you'll get it. How about we call it a day?" Ritsu answers with a knowing grin.

"We've actually practiced quite well today. And it's getting dark outside." Mio added.

"Arigatou mina." Said Yui as she started packing up her guitar.

_Knock. Knock_

"Ano..." Ui opens up the club door and peeks in.

"Ah, Ui-chan. You're right on time. I'll just finish packing up then we'll go on ahead at your place to get your things." Mugi greets Ui

"Yui-chan, Azusa-chan, I'll be walking with you today." The blonde added.

"Uh, Mugi-chan. I'll be walking with Azu-Nyan to her place tonight. I get to meet her parents!" Yui says with a boost of energy from what seemed out of nowhere.

Ritsu and Mio looked at each other.

Ritsu slammed her school bag on the floor causing everyone to look at her. "Someone tell me who's girlfriend is who in here because there are way too many dates being planned ahead and Mio and I aren't invited!" Ritsu snapped at everyone with a smirk.

"Ah, I'm going to go over some piano pointers with Ui over this weekend. I haven't been able to give her the time with finals and entrance exams. But now they're done, it's time I give her the time I promised." Mugi explained to everyone then turns to Ui with a bow. "Gomen ne Ui-chan. I promise I'll make up missed lessons with you."

"It's okay Mugi-sempai. I'm grateful for your lessons. This way, I can help Azusa-chan with the club next year. Arigatou." Answered Ui.

"Well, that's that." Ritsu commented then turned to Yui and Azusa.

"Ritchan. I will be lonely without Ui all weekend. So I asked Azu-Nyan to hangout with me. It's actually a good time to practice that transition I'm having a hard time with. But I have to go meet her parents before she can stay with me." Explained Yui.

"Baka Ritsu!" And Mio smacks the top of Ritsu's head. "I don't know what you're thinking."

"If you get bored or lonely, Yui-chan, you know we're all here for you, right?" Mio added.

"Hai."

"Ano..." Azusa interrupts the conversation. "We should get going. My parents don't like it when I walk in the dark."

Rubbing the top of her head, Ritsu gave Yui and Azusa a devilish grin while mumbling "practice huh?"

"Eh?" turning bright red, Yui was caught off-guard by Ritsu's comment.

"Let's go Yui-sempai. You don't wanna have to explain to my parents why we're coming home at such a late time." Out of reflex, Azusa almost reached out to take Yui's hands into her own when she remembered everyone were still around them. Instead, she opted to grab hold of the straps of her school bag in front of her with both hands.

"Hai. Ja ne!" As everyone watched Yui and Azusa walked ahead of everyone.

Out of nowhere, Mio starts to giggle.

"Oi Mio!" Ritsu called out to her giggling friend.

"Azusa-chan is right. It's late. We should go too." Mio finally said, ending their club time.

After a couple of minutes walking, Yui turns around to look behind her. After making sure that none of their friends were behind them, she held out her hand for Azusa to take. "You wanted to hold my hand earlier, right Azu-Nyan?" Offered Yui with a genuine smile.

Azusa looks down at Yui's offered hand and hesitantly takes it in her own, lacing their fingers together. Still looking straight ahead, "how were you so sure that I wanted to hold your hand earlier Sempai?"

With a grin, Yui steals a light peck on Asuza's cheek before whispering against the younger girl's skin. "I told you I'm not always as dense as you think I am."

"Mou...". Azusa blushes.

As Azusa's house came into view, Yui takes a slow deep breath.

Meeting Azusa's parents came easy for Yui. She put on her best behavior and acted like a true well-disciplined Sempai. Even Azusa was quite surprised to see this different side of Yui. She wasn't the bubbly Yui-Sempai that Azusa dealt with in school. This was a much refined Hirasawa Yui that was raised to impress elders. Of course, she still lacked multitasking coordination, but that's part of Yui's charm.

"Hai, Nakano-sama. I will make sure Azu-nya... ermm, Azusa-chan sleeps early. And I will have her back here no later than 18:00 on Sunday."

Azusa can only stare at this version of Yui talking to her parents. She must admit that she was smitten by this serious side of her sempai. Azusa blushed as she slowly picked up on different sides of Yui. There's the carefree Yui. There's the disciplined Yui. There's the airhead Yui... one very mysterious and enigmatic Yui that pulls Azusa in. All in all, Yui's Yui. She liked how Yui adapts to different situations. Sure, she's still an airhead. She can't carry a tray of tea if her life depended on it. Hell, she almost called her Azu-Nyan in front of her parents. Either she's really good at acting or Yui had to practice for this. And she wouldn't want to change a single thing about her genki sempai.

"At least let us provide a car ride back to Hirasawa-san's house. I can ask our driver to take you there. I would hate to think that young, high school girls like yourselves are walking around the streets in the dark."

"Arigato gozamaisu, if it's not to much of a bother." Yui bows to Azusa's parents.

"Azusa-chan, are you all packed?" Yui smiles at the younger girl.

Azusa puffs her cheeks as she held back a giggle watching Yui's effort to behave properly. Being called Azusa-chan by Yui was weird. Even during this short time with her parents, she had missed her sempai calling her Azu-Nyan.

"Hai Yui-sempai. I'm all set." Flashing a grin at Yui.

"Then we're all set." Yui, once again, bows and thanks Azusa's parents for their warm hospitality as the two girls waited for the car to come up.


	7. Chapter 7: Leap To A New Beginning

YuiAzu VII: New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters

The ride to Yui's house was very calm. The guitarists talked about their plans for the weekend, cakes, practices, sweets, and so much more.

Azusa found comfort in simply having Yui's company. Her Sempai may have been a ditzy airhead, but the brunette spoke with raw honesty. Every word that came from Yui, as awkward as they can be, brought serenity to Azusa's heart. She knew that with Hirasawa Yui, her feelings can only grow stronger. There was no need to pretend. There was no need to take an extra mile just to walk at the same pace as her sempai. Whereas other people spend their lifetime looking for that one person to spend the rest of their lives with, Azusa considered herself to be extremely lucky to have found the place where she belongs.

Yui watched Azusa's expression as they sat in the back seat through their ride back to Yui's place. There was a calm and content look that brought a genuine smile on the brunette. She has always showered affection to her kouhai. Not once did she hold back. Okay, so perhaps once or twice. She treaded carefully when it came to Azusa's feelings. It broke Yui's heart to have seen Azusa's struggle while coming to terms with her own emotions. There were days when Yui just wanted to reach out and bring forth all of the haunting feelings the laid dormant in Azusa's heart. She wanted to be the one to bring smile to the younger guitarist eyes. Today, Yui hoped that she was able to show Azusa that she can be the rock her love can lean on.

Azusa turns to glance at Yui. "Nani?"

Yui gave Azusa a grin and shook her head. "iie. You're just extremely cute."

Azusa found herself blushing at this comment. Sure, other people have given her the same compliment. Ritsu, Mio, Jun, other classmates. But none hit her as deep as when she hears it from Yui. She looks down on her lap, shying away from the deep chocolate eyes. Her whole body had been on fire since last night. She has been fighting the urge to wrap her arms around her sempai, given that they were being driven by her family's driver. So Azusa does the next best thing. She leans over Yui's shoulder and whispers "we're not alone, Yui-sempai."

Yui never considered the possibility of her face catching fire. Oh, but was she ever wrong.

Azusa knew her message was well received by Yui seeing how the older guitarist's cheeks turned extremely bright red. She leaned over against Yui's shoulder and allowed herself to enjoy just existing with her love. There would be plenty of time for affections later. But for now, they're both contented with the bliss of their closeness.

"Tadaima!" Yui tells as soon as she opens their house door.

"Yui-sempai! Ui-chan's staying at Mugi-chan's place, remember?" Azusa reminded.

"Oh."

Silence.

It finally dawned on both Yui and Azusa that they had the whole place to themselves.

They had each other all themselves.

Yui absentmindedly changed to her indoor slippers, set Gitta down against an empty wall, and dropped her school bag down while Azusa just watched her.

"Azu-Nyan...?"

Azusa heard Yui say her name while looking at her sempai's back. "Daijoubu Yui-sempai?"

Yui turns around to face Azusa with tears trailing down her cheeks. Azusa found herself carefully dropping her belongings on the floor and rushed closer to Yui. She wiped Yui's tears with her handkerchief, kissing every trail of tears.

"I don't know if I can trust myself around you." Yui finally confessed.

"Yui-sem-" Yui cuts off Azusa by lightly pressing an index finger against the younger girl's lips.

Brown eyes meet garnet.

"I've been having these feelings. Like cravings. Aching. I want to feel you. Touch you. But I don't know how to. I don't want to hurt you. I want to protect you. Your heart. Make you smile, laugh, giggle, anything Azu-Nyan. I've been dreaming. Hoping. And now that you're here, I don't want to wake up."

Azusa waited until Yui's tears subsided. She listened to Yui's fears. And all she can do is reassure Yui that everything will be okay. She knew she never wanted to see Yui in tears. It's the second time, and it broke her heart just as it did the first time she saw Yui cry in their club room. Sure her sempai cries over cakes, test scores, homeworks. But not when it comes from the heart.

"Yui-sempai... how about we shower first. Then we can talk in your room."

Yui smiles and nods. It amazes her how Azusa can mellow her out. Yui made sure the doors were all locked and everything was put away before leading Azusa to the bath. "Ano... do you want to take a bath first Azu-Nyan?"

Azusa watches Yui pull herself together to be a proper host and giggled. "Don't you want to join me, Yui-sempai?"

And being the genki guitarist that she is, Yui raised her arm as a reflex. "Hai!"

Yui found herself in front of Azusa, slowly untying the red ribbon. Keeping their eyes locked, her hands started fumbling down the button of Azusa's jacket, followed by the shirt. Yui didn't want to move from her spot, so with extreme hesitation, she neatly hung Azusa's shirt and jacket on a hanger on the bathroom door. She used her thumbs to brush Azusa's reddened cheeks as she continued undressing her kouhai. "You can always tell me to stop." She whispers against Azusa's lips.

"I know." replied Azusa.

Yui's hands made their way down to Azusa's skirt button and zipper. "May I?"

Azusa nods.

And slowly, Yui got down on her knees, taking Azusa's skirt with her. The younger girl stepped out of her skirt followed by Yui carefully placing it on a dry counter. Yui's attention was brought back when she felt soft fingertips running through her hair. Looking up, she saw Azusa's embarrassed expression.

"It's not fair, Yui-sempai. You're still covered." Azusa mumbled.

Still kneeling down, Yui took off her own uniform along with her bra and panties, leaving her completely naked in front of Azusa, and setting her clothings aside before resuming her actions. Leaning forward, Yui started planting soft pecks along Azusa's lower leg... sliding up, higher. Slowly. Making sure every inch has been touched. Yui loved the feel of Azusa's skin on her lips. Her fingertips grazing with a touch of fire. Keeping her eyes on Azusa, Yui watched to make sure there was no resistance coming from the second year. When she found none, Yui continued kissing her way up... along the inner thighs, between Azusa's legs. And finally, Yui slid down Azusa's panties.

Yui was met with Azusa's entrance. "Onegai Azu-Nyan, tell me to stop."

The only sound they can hear are each other's breath.

Yui slowly spread Azusa's outer lips and wasn't surprised to see that she was still sealed. Taking the tip of her tongue, Yui slowly traced the slit of Azusa's opening.

"YU—- YUI-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Azusa felt Yui's tongue against her pussy. Warm and moist tongue swirling on her clit. Sliding back and forth her opening... "Onegai..." Azusa can feel her own juices trailing down her legs. She started feeling an ache within her.

"Sempai please... aaaahhhhh... nnngg" Azusa begs.

Yui noticed Azusa's juices and found herself caught in a frenzy cycle of licking, swirling her tongue against Azusa's clit, suckling the extra sensitive clit, carefully pressing the tip of her tongue against Azusa's entrance. Repeat. She thoroughly enjoyed Azusa's taste and decided she would want to have this for the rest of her life. She loved the way Azusa grabbed her hair, pressing her mouth more against Azusa's pussy.

"Yui-sem" Azusa pants... legs trembling.

"Only for me, Azu-Nyan." said Yui as she gave one slow, hard lap along Azusa's slit.

And Yui was rewarded with Azusa's juices. She drank as much as she could, relishing the taste of her lover.

Unable to stay upright, Azusa slowly sank to her feet in front of Yui. She wrapped her arms around Yui's neck and pulled the older girl in an intense deep kiss. Tasting her own juices turned on Azusa even more. She slipped her tongue between Yui's lips and met Yui's tongue with her own.

"mmmmm...Yui-... nnnngg... sem" Azusa moaned between kisses.

Pulling back for air, Azusa finally managed to catch her breath, whispers against Yui's lips. "How dare you claim me for yourself and not break my barrier Yui-sempai!"

"But I don't want to hurt you Azu-Nyan." Yui explained.

"I would rather it be you, Yui." Azusa finally made herself clear by reaching Yui's right hand and guiding her sempai's fingers against her slippery slit. Leaning forward, Azusa whispers between breaths "You're the one I wanted to be my first Yui-sempai. With you, I know I'll be…" And she felt Yui's fingers slowly entering her…

Yui was extremely careful touching Azusa. It's not that she's having second thoughts. No. For Yui, this was the ultimate gift she can receive from Azusa, and she will always cherish this moment. Yui has broken her own barrier while exploring herself. Yes, with her Azu-Nyan in mind. It had been a piercing feeling. The pain only lasted for a while. If she's careful enough, she can provide Azusa with pleasure.

Yui lightly rubs Azusa's barrier, feeling the resistance, slippery and hot.

"Azu-Nyan, hold tight… and bite if you have to."

Azusa shifts on top of Yui, straddling her sempai's lap. With her arms around Yui's neck, she leaned closer to the older girl pressing their chests together, planting light kisses.

Yui held Azusa close with her left arm around the younger girl's waist while her right index and middle finger pushed deeper into Azusa, opening her up…

"Itai… itai… itai… itai… Yui… YUi SEMPAAAAAAAI." Screams Azusa as she felt Yui's fingers invade her. She bit into Yui's shoulder while her body trembles and her tears flowed.

Yui started rubbing Azusa's back slowly while she kept her fingers steady inside her girlfriend. "I got you Azusa…"

Yui let Azusa set their pace. She was not going to hurt her any more than she already has. The lead guitarist started feeling licks in the same spot as her bite.

"Gomenasai…" panted Azusa

"You're mine, Nakano Azusa. Never apologize." and Yui turned to smile at Azusa.

And Yui was rewarded with the most sincere smile from Azusa.

Getting used to the feel of having Yui inside her, Azusa shifted slightly on Yui's lap. The feeling of being filled sent her moaning right into a deep kiss against Yui's lips. Their tongues fought for domination. Each exploring the other's mouth, tasting each other's kisses.

Yui took this as her cue as she slowly curled both her fingers inside Azusa, hitting her kouhai's spot.

"Mmmmmmm… nnnghhhhhhhhh" oh how Yui loved Azusa's moans.

Curling fingers invade Azusa's senses as the girls stayed this way for what seemed an eternity. The pleasure that Yui was giving her was driving her insane. The longing, aching inside her fueled for her to ask for more as Yui moved her fingers as if beckoning Azusa to come closer… and closer… and closer.

"YUI -!" Azusa's body stiffened for a couple of second, and Yui knew it was time.

Azusa abruptly pulled back from their kiss, panting, arched her back in Yui's arms.

"Give me what's mine, koneko-chan." Whispers Yui right in the middle of Azusa's neck.

GUSH.

Yui looked down between them seeing her girlfriend's juices mixed with blood. Slowly, inch by inch, she pulled her fingers back out, allowing for the other girl to rest. With Azusa slumped against Yui, she knew that Azusa has been pushed way passed her limit.

"I love you, Yui-Senpai."

"Call me Yui."

"Demo… the others"

"Daijoubu!"

Azusa looked down where Yui just pulled her finger from. She blushed at the sight of blood. "Gomen Ne. I made a mess." Azusa says with her eyes closed.

"That mess is for me. Never apologize for it. It's my gift from you, and it will always be special to me." Yui explained, lightly chuckling. "It's clean up time, Azu-Nyan. Then I'll take you to bed."

"Demo... I haven't... what about you?" Azusa protested.

"We have all the time, Azu-Nyan. Tonight's your night. Maybe in a little bit." Yui chuckles at the sight of an exhausted Azusa in her arms.

Yui washed and dried Azusa for bed. While blow-drying Azusa's hair, Yui leaned in against Azusa's right ear and whispers "Does it feel any different?"

It took a while before the black haired girl understood what Yui was implying. Watching herself in the mirror, her blush became more apparent. She turns a bit and steals a light peck on Yui's lips. Azusa grins. "Hai! Feels like I'm finally yours."


End file.
